This invention relates generally to cable tray systems used to support electrical wiring, cables, conduit and data transmission lines (collectively “cables”), and more particularly to junctions which connect two or more cable tray components.
Cable trays systems generally provide support for cables as the cables extend from a first location to a second location. Cable tray systems can be comprised of metal, plastic, or other suitable types of materials. One exemplary type of cable tray is referred to as a “mesh” or “basket” cable tray. These types of cable trays are comprised of interconnected metal bars or wires. Most mesh cable trays include space apart U-shaped cross members which are connected by lateral support members. The cables are generally supported by the bottom portion of the cross members as the cable tray system carries the cable from one point to another point.
Most cable trays are adapted to join with one or more other cable trays at intersections such as T-intersections or four-way intersections to create the cable tray system. Further, sometimes a radius or bend section is necessary to allow a single cable tray to turn a corner. Other accessories used to connect portions of a cable tray system include reduces, benders, risers, and cross pieces. Collectively, these various accessories are sometimes referred to herein as “accessory sections.”
Most mesh or basket cable trays are designed to be field configured out of straight sections, meaning no accessory sections exist. For the few that do, they are bulky and expensive to ship in that they are created as a single section at the factory, and difficult to assemble/install.
Another problem with typical cable tray sections is that they are difficult to install when ceiling beams, pipes, and other obstructions are present. While the prior art describes the use of a “ladder” system that can be installed in a stair-step manner to get around such obstructions, the sections are rigid and of a predetermined length, and therefore cannot be easily configured to get around obstructions. There is therefore a need in the art for a cable tray apparatus which overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art.